Change Is Everything
by Titled Heart
Summary: Ginny comes back to school well developed. She's got a renewed sense of style, and all of this has caught the eyes of many of Hogwarts' goodlooking boys.
1. All Things New

Summary: _Ginny comes back to school well developed. She's got a renewed sense of style and all of this has caught the eyes of many of Hogwarts' good-looking boys._

Disclaimer: _Dun own nada, 'cept several characters I made up, 'n my SHOES!**

* * *

Chapter One: All Things New**_

Virginia Weasley stood in front of the full length mirror, up in her room at the Burrow. She was shocked at how much she had changed over the summer. For one thing, her father had gotten a promotion at work, which gave her more money for clothes.

For example, she was wearing a low-cut long sleeved black shirt, that showed off several important "assets" she had gained over the summer. Her medium length, plaid skirt revealed that the only Weasley girl had legs. The one thing she was extremely grateful for, was the fact that she now had hips. She also loved that she still had small feet. Her mother had bought her brown shoes that made the outfit she was wearing look adorable.

Her hair reached mid-back and wasn't frizzy anymore, thanks to a straightening charm Hermoine had taught her. Hermoine herself had transformed as well. Even though she had long before developed, she now had style. She'd gone shopping with Ginny and they'd both decided that it'd be better if they transformed together.

Ginny then leaned closer to the mirror and put eyeliner above and below her eyes. She then applied some shiny gloss Hermoine had bought at some Muggle beauty shop.

"Gins, we're due to leave in an hour," Hermoine reported, as she walked into Ginny's room.

Ginny nodded and smiled at her best friend. Hermoine came to the Burrow for the last three weeks of summer. It gave her a much needed break from her eight-year old sister, Tilly. And it wasn't as if Mrs. Weasley minded, she never noticed there was one more mouth to feed.

Hermoine's new clothes suited her well. It was a subtle yet noticeable change. She was wearing tight hip huggers, a pink shirt, and white flip-flops. The two hadn't bothered to change into their school robes yet, they'd do that on the train after everyone had caught a glimpse of them.

Ginny pulled her trunk over to her bed. She pushed one set of school robes to the side, as well as her wand. She put her potions book, seventh years edition (she's in advanced Potions) in her trunk along with her Care of Magical Creatures book, sixth year edition.

"I wonder how Ron and Harry are doing with the whole Quidditch thing," Hermoine remarked, as she folded several pairs of socks and laid them in her trunk.

Ginny shrugged as she packed her clothes on top of her school books. As she folded a black tank top, she though of how someway her brother Ron had made the Gryffindor quidditch team captain instead of Harry. Harry though that he was top choice, but turns out he was still the teams seeker.

As if on cue, Ron burst into Ginny's room, without knocking, and Harry trailing close behind him.

"We're leaving in ten minutes," he informed the two girls.

Ron had gotten rather tall, but still was quite lanky. He'd grown his hair out a little over the summer and he already had his school robes on.

Harry on the other hand, was just as tall as Ron, but actually had muscles. He'd gotten rid of his glasses somehow or another, Ginny didn't bother to listen to the detail of his life. His hair was shaggy and he was constantly shaking it out of his green eyes.

"Okay, we're almost done packing. Stop being so bossy, you're starting to sound like mum," Ginny informed him as she snapped her trunk closed.

"Have you guys seen Sparky?" Hermoine questioned as she got on her hands and knees and searched under Ginny's bed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and that damn cat," he spat as he left the room, Harry again trailing after him, but not before sending Ginny a longing stare she didn't care to catch.

"I love Sparky…" Hermoine said, a tinge of hurt in her voice. Ginny had given Sparky to Hermoine after Crookshanks, her first cat, had been trampled at the end of last year.

Sparky was a rare kitten. He was a dusty lavender color and had light blue eyes that always made you smile. The only other color that adorned the small kitten was the pink ribbon always around his neck and the small blotch of black at the end of his tail.

"Sparky," Hermoine squealed as she fished the small kitten out of her trunk. Ginny shook her head. Hermoine loved that cat!

"Virginia! You two girls hurry it up! We're loading Harry and Ron's trunks as we speak." Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up to Ginny's room.

"Coming Mum," Ginny called back. She grabbed a hold of one end of her trunk with one hand and gathered her robes and wand in the other.

Hermoine followed after her, trunk and Sparky with her.

"Ready for the new us?" Ginny looked at Hermoine as she walked up next to her at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermoine answered, dragging her things outside.

**_

* * *

End Chapter One: All Things New_******

Artemis: Yes, I finally got around to typing this up for Sporky…

: Yes, I finally got around to typing this up for Sporky…****

Sporkchild: So now ya gotta review and tell me what you think. It's almost a completed story on paper!

: So now ya gotta review and tell me what you think. It's almost a completed story on paper! 


	2. An Interesting Train Ride

**__**

Chapter Two: An Interesting Train Ride

"Well Ron, your sister looks good," Seamus remarked, watching as Ginny walked onto the train.

"Careful, blood is thicker than water," Ron warned. He didn't like the fact that his friends looked at his sister.

"He is right Ron, her and Hermoine sure took advantage of this summer," Harry remarked, slightly grinning as Ginny dropped her wand and she bent down to pick it up.

"Guys, Hermoine is our best friend. Ginny is my little sister. Paws off! Gah, sometimes I wonder about you all!" Ron shook his head as he headed toward the train.

"Ron just doesn't want to admit that he has the hots for Herms," Seamus whispered, nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry laughed and followed Seamus to the train.

* * *

"LUNA!" Ginny shrieked upon seeing her Ravenclaw friend come into the train compartment she was sharing with Hermoine.

Luna's pale blonde hair now was so long she could sit on it easily. She currently had it up in pigtails and her long bangs hung in her pale blue eyes. She had no makeup on, but being Luna Lovegood, she needed none. She was wearing a short, black skirt and a long sleeved white shirt. It covered her hands, the sleeves were so long and only the bottom edge of her skirt was visible. She had pink high-tops on, the purple laces undone and trailing after her. Her green and orange knee socks were pulled up to right below her knees. They had small green bows on the side.

"Hello Virginia," she said airily, dragging her trunk into the compartment.

"What've you got there Luna," Hermoine inquired, pointing at something Luna had in her other hand.

Luna averted her pale eyes to Hermoine. "That is of no matter, just a toad."

Luna opened her hand to reveal a small, odd looking toad. It's eyes were a bright green, while it's skin was black. It's toes were pale pink and it looked up at Hermoine with eyes that blinked one at a time and very slowly.

"Are you sure that it's a safe pet? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before, and I've read Magical Amphibians and Fairies three times through," Hermoine remarked, still peering at the small toad. Even though she looked good, she was still quite the book worm.

Luna shrugged and sat in the seat next to the window, plopping the toad into her lap, where it instantly closed his eyes and began to purr.

Hermoine set Sparky down, and he crawled under one of the chairs.

"That toad is odd, just like Luna. The perfect pet for her," Hermoine whispered to Ginny as the two girls sat next to each other, across from Luna.

Ginny nodded and began to stare out the window, watching the countryside fly by. She was so busy staring out the window, she was startled when she head Luna start sing a song she'd never head before. At first, she wasn't sure if Luna was singing, for her voice was so low. But, as Ginny continued to listen, she realized Luna really was singing. As she listened closer, she was actually able to make out the words of the song.

****

Shine bright, morning light  
Now in the end the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hill and downy  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we run the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther  
Too far…

"Wow, Luna, your voice is beautiful," Ginny whispered. Luna jerked as if she'd just woken up.

"Ah, yes. As I've been told, but beauty is only in the eye of the beholder," she mumbled as she stared again out the window.

Hermoine caught Ginny's eye and shook her head as if to say, _'That poor, poor girl.'_

"I can't wait until we get there," Ginny said as Sparky came out from under her seat and settled down in her lap. Hermoine nodded and continued reading a book. Ginny glanced at the title and saw pink sparkly letters that read, Magical Amphibians and Fairies.

"Why are you reading that? I thought you've read it three times through?"

Hermoine nodded and answered, "I have, I brought it with as a bit of light reading." Ginny looked at the book again and saw how thick it was.

"Why are you reading it now?"

"Well, since I've never head of Luna's toad before, and I don't remember seeing it in here, I figured I'd look again, just to be sure," Hermoine replied, flipping several pages.

Ginny shook her head, amused at her friend.

The three girls sat there, the only sound were of Luna's odd little toad purring and the flipping of pages in Hermoine's book.

No sooner had the quietness enveloped the compartment, was the door flung open.

"Damnit Connor, why didn't anyone save us a seat?" A deep male voice filled the area, and all three girls turned their heads toward the door.

Draco Malfoy entered, followed by Connor. He had replaced Crabbe and Goyle over the summer

Draco was a tall, slightly muscular seventh year. His blonde hair was long, about to his earlobes. He was dressed all in black and had his wand tucked into his jeans pocket.

Connor was a little shorter than Draco, and had dark brown hair. It was short, and spiked up. He had green eyes, the color reminded Ginny instantly of grass. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He had a mischievous look about him.

Luna retained her calm, mystified air as Ginny and Hermoine could not help but express their concern about how two Slytherin boys had found there way into a compartment containing two Gryffindors and a young Ravenclaw.

"Ladies," Connor nodded as he shut the door behind him after he drug the two trunks in.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that neither boy recognized them. Had they changed that much?

"Could that be Lovegood?" Draco questioned with much amusement as the two boys sat down next to the calm girl.

She answered with the slightly tilting of her head and the twirling of her light hair in her fingers, which Ginny noticed, had lavender paint adorning the nails.

"It's gotta be her mate, no one can dress that wacky and still look good," Connor joked, smiling.

Luna still said nothing and fixed Connor with a stare from her pale eyes.

Ginny guessed Luna's deep staring made Connor nervous because he averted his gaze to Hermoine and Ginny, who were sitting across from them.

"You remind me of someone, but I can't place you. I mean, your hair, those eyes. Gah, you know her mate?" Draco looked at Connor while gesturing at Ginny.

Connor fixed his gaze on her as well, mostly on her chest. Ginny folded her arms in front of her boobs, and Connor shook his head no.

"Your name might help," Draco smirked, giving her a once over again.

"Virginia or Ginny Weasley," she purely loved the shocked looks she got from both boys.

"That means…"

"Yes Malfoy," Hermoine said, rolling her eyes as she snapped her book shut. She knew what he'd been thinking.

"Sorry, we didn't know we were going to be sharing a compartment with Mudblood and Weasley. We'll just be leaving," Draco spat, all traces of pleasantness leaving his face as he rose, closely followed by Connor.

"Oh Malfoy, stop playing stuck-up! Just suck it up, we're almost there anyways," Hermoine snarled. She didn't bother to jump on him for the Mudblood comment.

"Since we're almost there, we might wanna change into our robes," Ginny advised, as she slipped hers over her head. Luna and Hermoine followed her lead, but Draco and Connor didn't change until the train had slowed to almost a complete stop.

When the train finally stopped, Draco and Connor took off, probably hoping no one had seen them in such company.

"Malfoy's gonna be trouble this year, eh Gins?"

Ginny nodded at Hermoine's comment.

"Trouble is only what you make of it." Both girls looked at Luna and just shook their heads.

**_

* * *

End Chapter Two: An Interesting Train Ride_**

Sporkchild: Whatcha think! Hm? HM? REVIEW!


	3. A Strange New Girl and New Found Likes

**__**

Chapter Three: A Strange New Girl and New Found Likes

"I hate sitting here through all this first year sorting," Ron grumbled as Denise Antoine was sorted into the HufflePuff House.

"Well, suck it up. We'll be done soon enough, then we'll eat and go to bed," Hermoine commented.

Ginny sat next to Hermoine and Luna sat on her other side, although she was a Ravenclaw, she sat with the Gryffindors often. Demi Bell, who's older sister Katie had been in Hermoine's charms class in fifth year, sat with them too. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville sat across from the girls.

"I wonder who I'll be bunking with this year," Ginny wondered aloud.

"Hopefully all three of us can get a room together," Demi said.

"Well, five to a room. So we'll have two other people with us," Hermoine said.

"Probably two giggly first years," Ginny said, rolling her eyes before averting them to the first year sorting.

"Jayden Bell," Professor McGonnagal called.

"That's my other sister," Demi commented, gesturing towards the small girl making her way toward the front of the Great Hall.

"If she gets Gryffindor, she can bunk with." Ginny noticed how Demi's little sister and she looked almost identical. Except for their slight height difference, they looked almost the same. They had the same dark hair and baby blue eyes. Jayden still had bangs, while Demi had just grown hers out. They both were quite pale, as if they'd never seen the sun.

"Gryffindor," the hat called as soon as it was placed on her head. As soon as the hat was taken off, Jayden hopped from the stool and hurried over to her older sister.

Demi moved over and let her sister settle in between herself and Hermoine. They sat in silence until an odd looking girl went to the front.

"That's Audrey Wells, I sat with her on the train," Jayden whispered.

As soon as she laid eyes on the first year, she was instantly reminded of Luna. The young girl had long bundles of light brown hair, and mixed in with it were some little braids. In the braids were woven little pink and yellow strings. She had dangly black star earrings, a jingly necklace that upon closer inspection, Ginny found it was made of coke can tabs. Her school robes covered her shirt, but as she sat on the stool, Ginny was able to see her jeans and shoes. She was wearing denim blue jeans, but Ginny saw they were randomly splatter with bleach stains. They were tucked into high tops, much like the ones Luna was wearing, except Audrey's were green and had x's and o's painted on them with white-out.

"Extravagant girl, isn't she?" Demi whispered to her sister.

"But ever so nice, she's always full of things to say," Jayden replied as she watched Audrey climb onto the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR," the sorting hat shouted. Audrey looked extremely relieved. She hopped off the stool and shuffled over to where Jayden was.

"I'm so glad we're in the same house, I don't know what I would've done if we weren't. Now we can bunk together and everything! Is that your sister, Demi? Or is it Katie? Or didn't Katie get out of Hogwarts? Well, I've forgotten all together, but who are all these other people?" Audrey said all of that in one breath and wasn't even red in the face.

Everyone just sat there staring at Audrey, open mouthed. She smiled and waited for Jayden to introduce her to everyone. So, as Dumbledore gave his customary speech, Jayden quietly introduced Audrey to everyone.

"That's Ginny and Hermoine, they're Demi's friends. Ginny's brother Ron and his friend Harry played quidditch with my older sister, Katie," Jayden pointed to the respectable people as she talked. "I'm afraid I don't know who those other three boys are over there," Jayden said, biting her lip and casting her gaze upon Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

Demi introduced the other three boys to Audrey and Jayden. Hermoine and Ginny noticed how Audrey's eyes sparkled as she was introduced to all these boys. Instead of sitting with Jayden, she ran to the other side of the table and sat in between Neville and Dean. Dean was immediately confused by the first year's actions, but Neville looked at her adoringly. He hadn't had a girl give him a second glance since two years ago when he and Ginny had dated for two months.

Once Neville had captured Audrey's attention, Jayden whispered, "Audrey loves boys, she'll have a boyfriend by the end of this week."

Somehow, Ginny didn't doubt that. Obviously Audrey was skilled in the area of boys and wasted no time in finding one that fancied her.

"Now," Dumbledore's voice boomed around the Great hall as everyone grew silent. "You may feast and find your rooms."

Gratefully, Ginny and Hermoine began eating as soon as the food appeared.

Ginny was quite happy with how the rooming arrangements ended up. Audrey, Demi, Jayden, Hermoine, and herself ended up sharing a room. And, from Audrey's constant babbling, she found that she and Luna were cousins.

"She didn't even say anything to you. She acted as if you weren't even there," Jayden commented as she took a pink tank top and white shorts out of her trunk to sleep in.

"Well, Cousin Luna isn't one to say anything. It's just her way. She doesn't hate me, just the fact that I have so much to say and she has only wisdom," Audrey replied. She was busying herself with unfolding a white blanket with magic marker drawings on it. She threw it over the deep maroon bedspread that covered her bed.

"Too bad Luna wasn't in Gryffindor with us too. Maybe she never has much to say, but I really like her," Ginny commented. Demi had just brought her some hangers for her robes. All the girls hung up their robes and put them in the closet. They left all their other clothes in their trunks. They then put their books and satchels by their trunks.

"I'm so tired," Hermoine commented as she headed toward the bathroom the five girls would share.

"I know, I'm bushed. I'll get up extra early tomorrow and take a shower instead of taking one tonight," Demi commented as she yawned. She had just changed into an oversized sleep shirt, and had climbed into her four poster bed. She yanked the curtains closed and yelled good night to her four room mates.

Audrey decided that since she'd taken a shower that morning, she'd remove her braids, and take a shower tomorrow night. Ginny almost laughed when Audrey put on her pajamas. It was a long, silky white nightgown with large black bows around the bottom. The big pink blotches on it, just made Ginny want to laugh even more.

"Good night," she said as she swished her bed curtains closed.

"Goodnight Queen of Sheba," Ginny quietly whispered to herself as she sat on her bed to wait for her turn in the shower.

"You taking a shower too, Ginny?" Jayden said quietly as she came over and sat on Ginny's bed next to her.

"Yeah, I'm so tired though. I'm about to think twice on it!"

Jayden gave a laugh and turned to directly face Ginny. "Can I ask you something?"

Ginny nodded and the younger girl immediately let whatever was on her mind out.

"Do you know if that Neville boy from dinner has a girlfriend?" As soon as Jayden let that out, she immediately bit her lip and looked at Ginny hopefully.

"He doesn't, but I think Audrey has her eye on him. Jayden, just let Audrey run her course. If she's a boy crazy as you say, then it won't take long for the whole Neville and Audrey thing to be over," Ginny said. She felt good giving some wise advise to Demi's baby sister.

"Thanks Ginny, I owe you one." Jayden's eyes sparkled with gratefulness.

At that moment, Hermoine came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and pink pants, followed by a whoosh of steam. "Next," She stated joyfully as she tapped her wand on her head and whispered a drying charm.

"You'll have to teach me that one," Ginny smiled. Hermoine nodded and climbed into bed.

"You can go ahead, Ginny. I'll take a shower in the morning," Jayden smiled up at Ginny before heading toward her trunk to change.

"Thanks Jayden, sleep well," Ginny said. As she headed toward the bathroom, she thought of what Luna had said as they'd left the train. _'Trouble is only what you make of it.'_

**__**

End Chapter Three: A Strange Girl and New Found Likes

Artemis: I never want to be this girl's editor…..EVER AGAIN! -.-

Sporky: smiles REVIEW!

**Artemis: **And sorry it took so long to get this out...I've been grounded...

I never want to be this girl's editor…..EVER AGAIN! -.-smiles REVIEW! 


	4. Where Have All the Good Men Gone?

**Chapter Four: Where Have All the Good Men Gone?**

When Ginny awoke the next morning, it was still dark outside. She was so excited about her first day back to school. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she went ahead and got up. She went to her trunk and took out a red skirt that reached almost halfway to her knees. She also took out a red t-shirt with yellow sleeves. She pulled out some yellow knee socks and her brown shoes from yesterday. She quickly dressed and as she was putting her shoes, Audrey woke up and glanced over at her.

"It's only five, breakfast doesn't even begin until seven-thirty," she mumbled sleepily.

"I know, I couldn't sleep any longer, so I thought it better to get up than just lay around," Ginny replied. She then stood up and began walking toward the bathroom, after taking her wand and make-up case in her hands.

"You're right," Audrey called. She jumped up and went to her own trunk. Ginny stopped at the bathroom door to watch what the extravagant girl picked out for her first day. Audrey began rooting through her trunk. She finally pulled out some plaid knee pants, done in shades of pink. She also took out some black and orange toe-socks and some high-tops much like the ones she had worn the day before, except these were white and had black x's and o's on them, drawn in black marker. She also pulled out a white t-shirt that she'd most likely made herself. It looked as if she'd sewn several white bandanas together.

Ginny just shook her head and went to the bathroom. She grimaced when she looked in the mirror. Her long hair was frizzy and her shower had gotten off all of her eyeliner, just made it run down her face. So she went to work. She tapped her wand on her head and whispered the straightening charm. She then brushed her hair, washed the eyeliner off her face, and applied all of her make-up.

Just as she was finishing up with brushing her teeth, Audrey bounded into the bathroom, fully dressed and with a black make-up case. She hurriedly dumped it out on the counter. Immediately, about twenty different colors of eye shadow, a tube of mascara, and one thing of cherry lip gloss fell out.

'Nice make-up,' Ginny thought as Audrey mixed several colors of eye shadow and began to apply them on the upper part of her eyelids.

As Ginny gathered her wand in her hand and pushed her make-up case to the far corner of the counter, she heard her other roommates waking up.

Demi passed her, rubbing her eyes, holding a pony-tail holder, a brush, mascara, jeans, pink tennis shoes, and a bright pink shirt that spelled her own name out in white letters.

"Hurry Audrey, me and Jayden still have to talk showers," Demi yawned as she entered the bathroom.

Audrey pushed all of her make-up into the case and shoved it in the far corner next to Ginny's.

"Wow Hermoine, you look good," Ginny commented. Hermoine stood before her, fully dressed, and done up, holding Sparky.

"I should, I've been up since four," Hermoine remarked as she shifted her sleeping cat to her other arm, and then decided to lay him on her bed.

"Are you serious," Ginny laughed, taking Hermoine's outfit in. She was wearing a pleated black skirt, paired with a bubblegum pink t-shirt with a white rabbit on the chest. She was wearing the same pink flip flops from the day before, had her hair long and straight and had only a modest amount of make-up on. Her cow brown eyes stood out greatly against the black mascara and heavy black eye liner. Her lips that smiled at Ginny were shiny with gloss.

"I just couldn't sleep, I've been so excited! I've somehow attained the idea that I'm actually going to have a chance with the male population of Hogwarts this year," Hermoine laughed slightly, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Have a chance Herms? You're gonna have everybody in this school wanting you! You look damn fine," Ginny exclaimed, stamping her foot to make her statement bolder.

Hermoine laughed, her eyes shining with happiness. Ginny wondered why her brother, Ron, had dumped her last year. Of course no one talked of this, it was an uncomfortable topic for Ron and Hermoine both. Everyone had thought of them as the _Dream Couple, _the inseparable two. They'd dated so long, no one but the two of them remembered the exact time. They'd seemed so in love, but all of a sudden, Ron turned bitter on Hermoine. No one knew why or how, but he broke up with her. Harry had tried to find out why, but Ron never told anyone. Hermoine was devastated and was just now able to get over him.

Ginny always hoped that her brother would end up marrying Hermoine, they were already so much like sisters. Her dreams were shattered as much as Hermoine's were when Ron suddenly dumped her. But, she was over him and had no feeling for him anymore.

Demi emerged from the bathroom, dressed, and walked toward the closet to get her robes. Jayden then walked to the bathroom to take her shower and get dressed. Demi walked over and handed Hermoine and Ginny their robes.

"Thanks Demi."

"We'll wait for Jayden and then head down to breakfast," Ginny said, pulling her robes over her normal clothes.

Audrey bounded up to the two girls. "Hullo! Get a good nights sleep? I didn't think these beds would be this comfortable. Who all eats breakfast and lunch with us? Does Luna always eat with us? How about Neville?"

Ginny just nodded and smiled as the young girl rambled on. Hermoine just walked off, as she wasn't as polite as Ginny when it came to young kids who didn't know when to shut up.

It wasn't as if Audrey even noticed Hermoine had walked off, she just kept talking on and on to Ginny as she pulled out a hairbrush and began to do her hair in messy pigtails.

'Please Jayden, hurry up and get out of that shower, I've done for you by giving you advice, hurry up!' Ginny thought, now only halfway listening to Audrey.

As Audrey talked on about Neville, only slightly hinting at the fact she fancied him, Jayden came out of the bathroom, dressed, but hair wet and mussed up.

"Sorry to cut you short, but me and Hermoine promised Jayden that we'd help her with her hair," Ginny blurted, grabbing a hold of Hermoine's hand and pushing Jayden into the bathroom. She slammed the door after them and Hermoine laughed, pulled out her wand, and got to work.

Jayden shot Ginny a curious look as Hermoine whispered the straightening charm. She waited a second before turning to Ginny.

"You're good at making up excuses."

* * *

Luna did end up sitting with them at breakfast, but made no mention of her and Audrey's relation.

And not an hour into breakfast, sure as church on Sunday, Audrey and Neville were together. Demi caught them holding hands under the table and blurted it out.

"You know who I think is looking good this year? Connor Sunts, that's who," Hermoine commented as she dreamily gazed at the Slytherin who sat one table away.

"That boy? Draco's lackey? No way Herms, you could do much better," Ginny sneered. She didn't want to admit to Hermoine that Draco was who she really had her eye on.

"And look who it is, the school whores," Hermoine whispered under her breath as three Slytherin girls entered the Great Hall.

Buffy Lewis, a sixth year, Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year, and Cinnamon Renoire, a sixth year, walked into the Great Hall. Buffy, Pansy, and Cin practically screwed every boy that walked, regardless of house or age.

Buffy wore a pink plaid skirt, Pansy a blue one, and Cin, the practical red. Each had on a tank top of the appropriate color and matching leather boots. Instead of wearing their robes, they had them slung over one arm. Pansy was the brunette, the chunkier, less popular one of the group. She was a quick, easy lay.

Buffy had bright blonde hair that was in pigtails and big blue eyes. She was the object of many boys' affections, but was cold hearted. She was a rumor spreading, back stabbing bitch.

Cinnamon, who went by Cin, and if you went by what Hermoine said, she went by that nickname because it sounded sluttier, was a fiery red-head. Her hair was long and her eyes were emerald green. She was definitely the seductress and the envy of the group.

They went and sat somewhere in the Slytherin table.

Hermoine rolled her eyes as Connor eyed Cin. "Typical first day reaction to girls dressed in practically nothing," her voice had an edge to it, and you would tell she hated all three of the girls.

Harry's fork clattered to his plate and Ron looked at his friend's wide eyes.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Did you just see that sixth year Renoire flash Sunts?"

Hermoine sighed a disgusted sigh and went back to her eggs. "Where have all the good men gone?"

_**

* * *

****End Chapter Four: Where Have All the Good Men Gone?**_

Sporky: Here's another one for ya!

_**Artemis:** Yea, since this hasn't been updated in a couple of weeks, I decided to throw two at ya!_


	5. The Enemy's Not Half Bad!

**__**

Chapter Five: The Enemy's not half bad!

* * *

Ginny sat in Potions. Since she was advanced, she had it with Hermoine, Demi, Harry, and Ron. Unfortunately Gryffindors had Potions with Slytherins; which meant Draco, Connor, Pansy, and Buffy and Cin also somehow had made it into Advanced Potions.

Ginny was slightly relieved by the fact that after this, she had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. She had Luna in that class and she was dying to ask her how to get her little cousin Audrey to shut up.

Then it was onward to lunch, then Muggle Studies with Jayden and Neville, but unfortunately Draco and Buffy had that class as well.

Then she had Charm with Luna, and then later, Herbology with the girl also. It was onward to Defense Against the Dark Arts after that, which she found she had no one in that class, except Buffy and Cin, and they didn't actually count. Then it was to dinner and then to the library to finish all of her homework.

"Potions is not an easy class to pass, by the end of this semester, half of you will need tutors. For this first potion of the year, we will be doing a simple sleeping potion," Snape briskly said, walking around the room. "Instead of you choosing your partners and probably all together screwing up your potion, I'll be assigning you partners."

A chorus of groans was heard from the class, until Snape fixed the class with a steely gaze. Snape was notorious for putting two people that particularly hated each other together.

"Finnigan and Thomas."

"Longbottom and Bell."

"Potter and Renoire."

The young Slytherin girl gave Harry a distasteful look.

"The boy Weasley and Lewis."

Buffy rolled her eyes when she was paired with Ron.

"Crabbed and Goyle."

"Pansy and Clod."

Vivian Clod was a nerdy, studious Gryffindor who never spoke, and about bawled when paired with Pansy.

"Sunts and Granger."

Hermoine shot Ginny a smirk.

"And last but not lease, Malfoy and the girl Weasley."

Draco looked particularly outraged at the pairing, but didn't make it a point to act out. Tomorrow they would do their potions.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Ginny was weighed down with homework. She sat in the library with a one-parchment essay over the effects of the Droolius sleeping potion, a two parchment essay over the eating habits of Flobber Worms, a six-parchment essay over the toaster over for Muggle Studies, for her Charms practiced she had to be able to "Luminos" perfectly, in Herbology she had a two-parchment paper over magical plants that heal burns, and lastly Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That class had been particularly interesting, partly because of the new professor. Professor Lindallos was perhaps the best professor Ginny had ever had. Instead of bombarding the class with work, she simply told them she only believed in homework as a punishment and that's what it would be used for.

Professor Lindallos was as interesting as they come. She had a long blonde mane of hair and the biggest brown eyes. She was of medium height and her voice was friendly. One thing she did that made Ginny like her immediately was her telling Buffy Lewis that she should button up her robes more, this was a school, not a cat house!

Lastly, she gave no work the first day, she just laid down basic classroom rules and such.

Ginny finished the sleeping potions essay and Flobberworm essay easily, but found writing six pages of parchment over a toaster oven quit difficult. Ashe was struggling to find in her book where the toaster over had originated, Luna came up and plopped her books next to Ginny.

"Hey Luna," Ginny smiled as she dipped her quill into her ink well again, still not finding her answers in the Muggle Studies book.

Luna sat there for maybe fifteen minutes tops and then left.

Ginny wished she retained information like Luna and could express her ideas as easy on parchment. But, she couldn't, so she was in the library for hours.

"Still working on that Muggle Studies essay?" A deep voice reached Ginny's ears. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy's hands on the back of her chair.

Instead of being rude, which she thought of doing first, she answered with, "Yes, I'll be finished as soon as I figure out where the stupid toaster oven originated from."

Draco took Ginny's Muggle Studies book and flipped to the respective page. He smiled down at her as she sighed, dipped her quill again, and scribbled down the answer.

"Thanks, I would've been here all night. Now I can finish my Herbology homework and leave," She said, pulling out two more pieces of parchment.

"Well, should I keep you company, everyone else seems to have gone." Draco pulled out the chair Luna had sat in and sat down himself.

Ginny wondered why he was being nice to her. Wasn't she just Weasel? A mud-blood lover? Befriended of muggles? What was wrong with him?

"What're you having to do for Herbology?" When Ginny looked at Draco, she saw he was being sincere. Seeing that look on his face shocked her so much, but not too much to where she couldn't answer.

"Two pages of parchment over magical plants that heal burns," Ginny replied, flipping open her Herbology book as she began to scribble things down.

"I saw you outside with Lovegood today after Potions, what class were you in?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, it's kind of boring, we're reviewing Flobberworms." She rolled her eyes thinking of Hagrid's lectures on the boring creatures.

"I remember when we raised those one year. All they do is sit there and then you poke lettuce in their mouths." He laughed, watching as her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Yeah, I hope we do something more interesting soon, I can't stand anymore lectures on how to properly feed and care for an ugly worm." She scribbled several more things onto her parchment.

"Yea, that must suck," Draco said in a soft voice, that to her, sounded almost sympathetic.

"So how do you like those Potions pairings?" Her eyebrows shot up in amusement.

He smiled and laughed, "You're a smart girl, I think we can make the potion. Tell Granger to watch out though, Connor has a thing for her."

"Seriously? Because Herms has been swooning over him all morning." Ginny was shocked that she'd just confided something like that in Draco. He was still the enemy, they weren't in front of anyone. He might just be being nice because no one was around.

"I've got to go…I need my sleep," Ginny said. She didn't need anymore morsels of information to slip.

"Walk you to your portrait?" He held out his arm, as she pushed all her books into her satchel. Going against all better instinct, she linked her arm with his and let him lead her toward the Gryffindor portrait.

"Bye Ginny, see you in Potions," He whispered before walking off in the direction of the Slytherin portrait

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Ginny whispered "Lobalug" and the portrait swung open. As soon as she stepped into the common room, Hermoine pounced.

"Where have you been Virginia Weasley? I asked Luna and she said you'd been at the library with her, AN HOUR AGO! Who were you with?" Hermoine wore a questioning expression and her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Well, I have good news for you! I was in the library and Draco came up…" Ginny began.

"Draco!"

"Let me finish. We got to talking and Connor likes you!" Ginny squealed.

Hermoine smiled and began skipping around the common room.

"I knew you'd be happy," Ginny laughed, watching Hermoine.

"Did Draco walk you back to the portrait?" Hermoine asked suspiciously, stopping her sudden skipping.

When Ginny nodded, Hermoine immediately yelled, "I KNEW IT!" When people started yelling at them to shut up, Hermoine gave one last nervous laugh before jerking Ginny up toward their room.

"See Hermoine, we've found the good men."

* * *

**__**

End Chapter Five: The Enemy's Not Half Bad!

Artee: Sorry for the delay. And yes, she did say her name was Virginia, don't some of you get your knickers in a knot about it again.

Sorry for the delay. And yes, she did say her name was Virginia, don't some of you get your knickers in a knot about it again. 


	6. Many Interesting Propositions

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Artee:**_ Yes, we're finally going to get this one finished!

_**Sporky:**_ Booyah! raises fist in the air

_**Artee:**_ Yeah…she wrote it…I only gave ideas and edited…and typed…

_**Sporky:**_ Let's just get on with it.

* * *

_**Change is Everything**_

_**By: Sporkchild**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Audrey was at the Gryffindor table, bawling her eyes out. Jayden kept trying to get her to tell the girls what was wrong, but after spending a good majority of breakfast doing so, gave up and quickly at a piece of toast.

"She's just dramatic," Jayden whispered to Hermione and Ginny. Demi was still convinced something really was wrong. She was sitting next to the sobbing Audrey, whispering consoling words. Finally, she came over to where the other three girls were sitting. They were positioned across from Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, and Ron. The boys were talking about the first Hogsmeade visit that weekend.

"Well, I figured out what's wrong with Audrey," she whispered, trying to keep her voice down.

"And?" Ginny looked at Demi with questioning eyes. She really wanted to know what could make Audrey cry all of her make-up onto the breakfast table.

"Neville just broke up with her."

"They just started going together last breakfast," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Did she say why?"

"Yeah, that's why she's crying."

"Well, it couldn't be all that bad, Neville's a nice guy," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Actually, it's down right harsh for Neville. It's probably the worst thing he's ever said," Demi confided, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why? What could Neville say?"

"He said…he said…he said that she said too much and never knew when to shut-up. He also said that he'd be better off talking to a brick wall than Audrey," Demi whispered, shaking her head.

"He didn't, not our Neville," Ginny whispered back, obviously shocked. She turned and looked at Neville, who was still talking to the other boys about who he could take to Hogsmeade.

"He did!" Demi nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, it's better than him leading her on, you knew it wasn't going to work out," Hermione admitted. She shrugged and turned back to her breakfast.

"I guess," Jayden sighed and took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"He's really a nice guy, he just needs someone who's going to let him get a word in edge wise," Ginny looked directly at Jayden when she said this. Maybe Neville and Audrey weren't meant to be, but she knew that if given a chance, Jayden and Neville could bloom into a beautiful relationship. Why hold on to something so insignificant when you could have something so great?

At this point in the conversation, Luna walked up, airy as ever, with a boy Ginny recognized from Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Herbology. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw. Luna and he were joined by hands, so Ginny assumed they were together.

Hermione moved over and let Luna and her boyfriend sit down next to her. She looked inquisitively at the boy, as did Ginny, waiting for some sort of explanation. Finally, taking the hint of all four girls staring at her, Luna swept back her pale blonde hair and began her introductions.

"This is Ryan Livando. We are, how do you say, together." Luna left it at that, allowing her friends to introduce themselves. Knowing Luna's ways, Ginny immediately began introducing people when Luna stopped talking.

"I'm Ginny, this is Hermione, these are the Bell sisters, Demi and Jayden, you probably know their oldest sister, Katie, a great quidditch player. That crying girl down there is Audrey Wells." Ginny then lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Wouldn't get involved with her mate." She then took her voice back up to its normal cheery tone. "These are the boys, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville."

Ryan nodded. Ginny took a long look at the boy Luna had chosen to be her boyfriend. He had blonde hair with reddish streaks. He had small brown eyes and high tops almost identical to Luna's except black, with R.L. in big pint paint marker on each side.

"It's wonderfully nice to see a good group of people getting along," Ryan finally said.

"Who's taking you to Hogsmeade this coming weekend?" Luna asked wistfully, fluffing Ryan's hair.

"I didn't know someone was supposed to take us to Hogsmeade," Jayden piped up. Luna shifted her gaze to the first year.

"Someone doesn't have to. Most attractive girls just have someone ask them," she said. Ginny shook her head at this comment. Sarcasm wasn't usually Luna's strong point.

"Oh." Jayden's gaze fell to the floor. '_Such a nice girl_' Ginny thought. She knew that if someone had spoken to her like that, she would've had more of a comeback.

"Hey, Jayden!" The young girl's gaze was pulled from the floor, and to Neville, who had called to her from across the table. She responded with a crisp smile, and then listened intently as Neville proposed his offer to take her to Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled when Jayden nodded her head. Ginny knew they'd work out.

_

* * *

"I'd roll up your sleeves, Weasley," Draco grumbled as he placed the cauldron over the fire. '__Just as I though, only being nice because none of his little Slytherin pals are around_,' Ginny though bitterly as she rolled the sleeves of her robes up. He'd been nothing but rude to her the whole time they'd been trying to create this so called "easy" sleeping draught."I'd roll up your sleeves, Weasley," Draco grumbled as he placed the cauldron over the fire. ',' Ginny though bitterly as she rolled the sleeves of her robes up. He'd been nothing but rude to her the whole time they'd been trying to create this so called "easy" sleeping draught. 

'_Things must be going well for Hermione,_' Ginny laughed inwardly as she watched her friend across the room. Hermione was intently watching Connor as he measured out dried newt eyes. They were taking and both of them were smiling, so that had to be a good sign. When Hermione finally tore her gazed from him, she gave Ginny a thumbs up and a huge smile.

Ginnysighed and returned to crushing some sort of plant root Draco had just handed her.

"You could hurry," Draco sneered nastily. He waited impatiently for her to finish crushing the root.

"And you could be the boy I talked to last night in the library," Ginny shot back, throwing the roots into the cauldron.

That made Draco blush a crimson red. He sat there for a few minutes and then he turned to Ginny.

"Join me at Hogsmeade this weekend, three o'clock at the Hog's Head."

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

_**Artee:**_ Ahaha! It's almost 1 in the morning and I finally finished typing….though….it really wasn't that much…

_**Sporky:**_ Umm…yeah…well…at least I didn't have to do it! Anyways! Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it! Next chapter should be out shortly!


	7. Caught With Guilt

_And here we go again! Another installment within a month! Yay!_

_

* * *

_

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: Caught with Guilt_

_

* * *

"Please tell me you are going to meet him there after all of his mood swings? Gah, I swear, he's got to have male PMS," Hermione grumbled as the two girls made their way toward Gryffindor tower._

"Well, since Connor is taking you to Hogsmeade, you guys can come with me. I'm sure Neville and Jayden will come with," Ginny replied as they climbed through the portrait.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. She was still giddy about the fact that Connor had asked her to Hogsmeade. "We could also drag Ron and Audrey with," replied Hermione.

"Ron and Audrey?"

"Yeah, he asked her out. He figured he'd give her a go since Neville couldn't even stand her." Hermione shuddered. "I can't believe Ron would even think about dating a twelve year old girl! He's seventeen years old! He's got no morals anymore! They were making out in the broom closet during lunch. I heard Filch gave them both detentions!" Ginny could tell by the tone of Hermione's voice that she was absolutely furious with Ron.

Of course, Ginny didn't blame her. She herself wondered if her brother had lost every ounce of sense. Audrey was one heap of trouble, but she'd let him have is fun, he was bound to get into some sort of trouble when a professor caught wind of how he was snogging a first year. "Yeah, at least they had their clothes on. I mean, she's only twelve, what harm could she do?" Ginny spoke too soon as she and Hermione entered the common room.

"Shh," hissed Hermione, pointing at the couch closest to the fire.

"Oh…no…" Ginny finally uttered when she caught sight of a pair of lime green jeans hung across the back of the couch. Ginny herself had seen Audrey walk out of the bathroom this morning jabbering on about how they were her lucky pants.

'_Lucky indeed,_' Ginny though disgustedly; finding, as she drew quietly closer, her brother's robes. Hermione followed close behind her, gathering up each article of fallen clothing. When the two finally stopped, maybe a foot from the couch, Hermione revealed she had two robes, Ron's socks and shoes, Audrey's pink stockings and sandals, Ron's brown slacks, his white shirt, and Audrey's mud-brown tank top.

'_I'll scare them_' Hermione mouthed. She slid up behind the couch, all the clothes still in her arms. Then once all was quiet, except for the small noises coming from the couch, Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream and dumped all of the clothes over the couple.

Audrey screamed as well, falling to the floor.

"Well, well, only in your knickers!" Ginny clucked her tongue distastefully.

"Ah, Ronald, a young one. Didn't know you were into all that underage stuff," Hermione drawled as the two scrambled to get dressed.

"If you must know, we didn't have sex," Ron hurriedly whispered as he jerked his slacks on.

"Close enough, if your boxers wouldn't have been in the way," Hermione growled, waiting for Audrey to get dressed. Ginny knew what Hermione was doing. She was waiting for the younger girl to get dressed so she could yank her up to the dorm and give her a talking to. Ginny had seen that glint all too often and was determined to let Audrey learn her own lesson. Hermione was too motherly for her own good, and it didn't help that she wasn't too fond of Ron.

"Come on, Hermione. Audrey, you better be in the dorm in two minutes or I'll bring all of Gryffindor house down here to see what you've been doing." Ginny sent a quick glare to Audrey before jerking Hermione up the stairs.

"What're you doing?" Hermione shrieked when they entered the room. Ginny knew Hermione was pissed just by the look on her face.

"Let her learn her own lesson and let Ron learn his own."

"Virginia Weasley! They aren't going to learn their own lesson! Eventually they're going to go farther than just half-naked make-out sessions, unless someone of authority makes it clear to them that what they're doing is wrong." Hermione was so upset she was almost in tears. Jayden and Demi came out of the bathroom where they'd been braiding each other's hair.

"Hermione…"

"No! It'd be different if she was older, but she's not! She's too young for a seventeen year old boy! What if she gets pregnant? They aren't in love! They aren't committed like…like we were." Hermione looked at Ginny with eyes full of tears about ready to spill over.

"Hermione, don't cry…" Ginny put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Hermione flinched and pushed her hand away.

"You look just like him, Ginny…just like him." Hermione's eyes finally welled over, dotting the front of her robes. Then she sobbed once and ran to the bathroom.

"Tell Audrey to get her butt in bed, she'll be down in the common room. I'll tell you what this is all about when you get back," Ginny instructed the half-braided sisters. They nodded and took off down the stairs. Ginny then ran to the locked bathroom door to try and coax Hermione out.

_

* * *

"I can't wait until Hogsmeade tomorrow," Hermione commented, as she flipped through her potions book. It was three days after the whole 'Ron and Audrey' incident. Ginny felt good that they'd broken up earlier, sometime during lunch, and now Hermione could focus on Hogsmeade. She needed a break with a boy she liked._

Demi, Luna, Jayden, Ginny, and Hermione had decided to come to the library to finish some homework before Hogsmeade tomorrow. Ginny had informed her friends of how Draco had asked to meet her at the Hog's Head at three. Everyone except Hermione thought she should go.

"He sounds so mysterious," Hayden commented, allowing a girly giggle to slip.

"Oh he is, and ever so good looking," Ginny confided as all the girls sighed. Jayden liked Neville a lot, but wished he was more mysterious like this Draco character, she admitted. Hermione was hoping things progressed with Connor, and Demi was still looking for Mr. Right. Luna didn't really release too much information on her and Ryan. Ginny was dieing to know what was up with the two of them.

"Well, since we didn't get to get the full effect with the braiding, because we didn't get to braid it right, we're going to go wash and braid our hair now so it'll look cute for tomorrow." Demi gathered her books and left, closely followed by Jayden.

Luna left not long after, apparently to go help Ryan with some charms homework. Hermione stayed as long as she could, but eventually left, apologizing to Ginny that she couldn't stay longer.

'_So here I am, alone again. Gah, why does it always take me so long to do all this homework?_' Ginny thought as she continued to scribble down her Potions homework.

"At the library again?"

Ginny jerked her head around and saw Draco leaning against a table halfway across the library.

She gave him a half smile before turning back to her work. She wasn't quite in the mood for him, not after his mood swings. So, she hurriedly scribbled the last sentence onto her Potions essay and shoved her parchment into her satchel.

"Leaving so soon?"

Ginny just nodded as she screwed her ink well's cap on. She was trying to hurry to avoid talking to him. He was only nice to her when it was to his advantage. Besides, she was actually dragging her friend to the Hog's Head to meet him at three. Now, Ron and Audrey wouldn't be coming, at least not together. She was thankful for that, but was sure Audrey would bring her new boyfriend. Ginny had heard from Jayden that she was dating Colin Creevy. Ginny wasn't sure if that was true, but after the other night in the Common Room, she didn't really doubt it one bit.

"Not very talkative tonight are we?" Draco fell in stride with Ginny as she hurried toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Would you be talkative if I had violent mood swings toward you every time we did talk?" Ginny slowed her run to a slow walk.

"They weren't violent! Besides, I have a rep to protect!" Ginny side-glanced him and saw he had a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, your rep! Of course, lil ol' innocent me wouldn't have thought that you have ho's to shag and first years to insult. You wouldn't want your buddies to know you scheduled a private date with a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley!"

Now Ginny, that's not what I meant," Draco began defensively.

"Oh, I know perfectly well what you meant Draco Malfoy! You meant that your reputation as a sex god is more important than tying to start even a friendship with me and it is only because I'm of a different house and I'm a Weasley. Well, I'll have you know that until you can talk to me in public like I'm a normal person, our meeting at the Hog's Head will be our last." With that, Ginny stormed the rest of the way to the Gryffindor portrait, leaving a stunned and ashamed Slytherin in her wake.

_

* * *

__Woot! And there it is! Hope you liked it. Once I'm done posting this entire story, it will be put through a major revision and possibly reposted…but I'm not so sure yet…_

_Don't forget to review. Reviews are what makes me want to continue posting my stuff. It's not hard to click that little button and write a few nice words or at least what you think about everything. _

_**Sporkchild**_


	8. Maybe This Was a Mistake

_And here we go again!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight: Maybe This Was a Mistake_

_

* * *

_"You actually said that to him?" Hermione burst into another fit of giggles as tears of laughter streamed down both her cheeks. Ginny had just told her, word for word, what she told Draco the night before. 

"Serves him right, Ron would freak if he knew I had anything to do with him anyway. I'm glad he decided to spend today with Seamus and Dean instead," Ginny commented as she jerked a pair of tan jeans on.

Hermione nodded as she checked her makeup for the millionth time in her compact. Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew Hermione wanted to look absolutely perfect for Connor.

Audrey shuffled out of the room, saying nothing to either girl when she passed. She hadn't said anything to any of her room-mates since that night with Ron in the Common Room. Jayden and Demi reported that she hadn't even said as much as "pass the toothpaste," to them either.

Ginny figured she was extremely embarrassed by what she'd done and even more embarrassed by the fact that Ron had broken up with her only days later.

"I wonder if those rumors about her and Creevy being together are true or not." Ginny pondered aloud.

Hermione shrugged. Ginny didn't push the issue much further. She knew Audrey was a touchy subject for Hermione altogether. She'd heard several first years whispering about Audrey outside a classroom, and from what she gather, she figured Audrey wasn't well liked by her peers. She figured, also, that if Audrey had even a slight liking for Colin, she would know at Hogsmeade.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she snapped her makeup compact shut. Ginny nodded and the two proceeded downstairs.

_

* * *

_"This place isn't very crowded," Hermione whispered to Ginny as she followed her through the Hog's Head. 

Ginny had managed to gather a substantial amount of people to go with her. Behind her trailed Luna and Ryan, Connor and Hermione, Neville and Jayden, Harry, and Demi. Seamus and Dean were off buying candy with Ron. Ginny's suspicions were confirmed, Audrey and Colin were an item. They had been making out against some brick wall. Ginny figured dragging the two of them with would've caused a fight with Hermione, and that girl definitely didn't need any fights when she was trying to make a good impression on Connor. Plus, everyone else seemed to like Hermione a lot better.

"Yeah, I hate sneaking around Ron's back," Ginny muttered guiltily. Harry then turned to Ginny.

"Why? What're we doing here? I thought we were just grabbing a drink!"

"It's all in the name of love, Harry dear! I'll explain everything to you in a minute. There's Mr. Lover-Boy over there Ginny, at the back table, trying to hide his face," Demi loudly proclaimed, gesturing toward Draco who was, in fact, sitting far in the back; and began blushing at Demi's words.

"Knock him dead!" Hermione whispered, but didn't say anymore when Connor flung his arm loosely over her shoulder and led her toward the table where everyone else was sitting.

'_Obviously Draco's friend has no reputation that he wants to protect,_' Ginny thought as she tried her best to look sexy as she walked to Draco. When she sat down, he gave her a meek smile.

"Didn't think you'd show, let alone bring the whole crew."

"Well, so-rry! I didn't want to feel uncomfortable sneaking around by myself. Besides, you'll have to get used to my friends as I'll get used to yours, that is, if we progress. I mean, with your little attitude and all, I'm lucky to get a "hi" from you in the hallway!" Ginny smirked lightly as Draco rolled his eyes. She knew that he would have a comeback; he always had a comeback for everything.

"And you're any better? Thinking just because you're so beautiful you can do whatever you want and go around stealing hearts left and right?"

Ginny's heart stopped in her chest. Did he just say that? She was so shocked, she couldn't speak. Had Draco Malfoy, Mr. We-Better-Keep-This-Secret, just told her in a round-a-bout way that he thought she was beautiful?

"Thank you," she murmured, lowering her head. Knowing that he thought at least _that_ of her made her happy. She hoped it was only a matter of time until he would reciprocate her feelings fully.

"A girl as exquisite as yourself should have someone to tell her regularly how confident, smart, beautiful, and headstrong she is." Draco smiled again at Ginny, watching as her gaze fell finally to Draco's face.

"Do you mean that?"

"Would I lie?"

Ginny's first thought was to say something smart like, "Of course, we're talking about you," but she didn't instead she said, "No, of course not…"

"You sound unsure of yourself! Do you not think you're as honorable as I do?"

Before Ginny could respond with another shy answer, a loud voice interrupted their hushed conversation. Ginny was sitting with her back to the door, so she was facing Draco, so thank the stars, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Cin, and Buffy, couldn't see her face.

"Gah mate, speak to the girl in English and tell her you wanna shag her!" Blaise grinned; laughing as all the Slytherins arranged themselves around the table Ginny and Draco were seated in.

Ginny began trying to hide her face when she caught Draco's wide-eyed expression of shock and confusion. While she sat there, she saw Buffy giving her a cold, hard stare. She obviously hadn't figured out who Ginny was, but she knew she wasn't a Slytherin. Ginny knew Buffy from every rumor that went around Hogwarts. Buffy was either spreading them or was in them. To put it lightly, Buffy was a cold-hearted, calculating bitch.

As Ginny watched Buffy give her the once over with a disgusted look on her face, Blaise's voice rose loudly above the pub's quiet talking again.

"Hey, Sunts, who've you got over there? Yeah, that girl you're kissing! Bring'er over here, maybe she knows this chick Draco is with!"

As Ginny guessed, Hermione was blushing something furious. Connor, however, was calm and collected. He simply pulled out a chair for Hermione and at down next to her. As soon as she sat down, Buffy turned her piercing glare to her.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye as the others talked and the two girls began speaking in hushed whispers.

"They've got to know who we are," Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth while shooting a fake smile to Cin.

"So mates, who are these two lovely ladies you seem to be entertaining," Blaise loudly asked before ordering a round of butterbeer for the whole table.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Hermione," Connor casually stated, giving a slight gesture toward Hermione. Ginny watched the girl who had been hiding her face with her hair, jerk her head up and give Connor an incredulous stare.

"Girlfriend?" Blaise spat disgustedly.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked happily, turning to face Hermione with a smile.

"And that's Weasley's little sister, Ginny! From Potions, remember Pansy?" Buffy's ice blue eyes narrowed to slits as she finally recognized Ginny's face.

Pansy nodded her head vigorously, eager to agree with her superior.

"That's right," Crabbed drawled out, his voice thick and stupid.

"What're you doing with the littlest Weasel?" Blaise turned to Draco, taking a long swig of butterbeer.

When Draco didn't respond, Ginny's eyes welled with tears. "I wasn't here at all. Draco," she spat nastily, "only stopped me to insult me. I'll just be leaving." With that, she rose and walked out of the Hog's Head.

"You inconsiderate bastard! If you ever so much as look at Ginny ever again, I'll fucking hex you back into your mother's womb," Hermione growled as she slammed her fists onto the table, causing all the Slytherins to shut up and slink back. Connor gave Draco a "how could you" look and he and Hermione followed Ginny outside.

Ginny was slumped against the wall of the pub, holding back close tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione calmly asked, cradling Ginny against her.

"So much for Draco changing. How could he let his friends sit there and be the assholes they are and bad mouth me?" Ginny inquired, tears threatening still to fall down her cheeks. She felt like a complete idiot for trusting Draco and coming to the pub in the first place. He was too proud of being who he was to be able to love someone who wasn't exactly like him.

"Don't worry about him, Ginny. In the end, change is everything," Connor whispered, watching as Hermione comforted her best friend.

"Yeah, and by the end of this week, Malfoy won't k now what hit him!" Hermione smiled energetically at her friend.

Ginny smiles and all traces of tears left her eyes. "Just tell me how, and I'll do it."

_

* * *

__AAAHHHH!!!! And…done. Sorry this took so long…I forgot it was even typed out. Woops._


	9. Library Scandals

_Let me go ahead and get this straight. When I first began writing this, I did not know that her name was Ginevra…or at least I didn't think about it. I wrote this story over two years ago, if you can't tell. I began posting it a long time ago, and I'm going to finish posting it because there is no reason I should stop. I really think you people need to just grow up and get over it. Personally, I think Virginia sounds better, just because it makes more sense. If you can't deal with that, you really need to stop reading fan fiction, because everyone makes mistakes, and this is all about how the writer chooses to complete the story. I'm sorry if it's not your way and it's "horribly written and cliché" Well, I agree, but at the same time, I wrote this thing so long ago, I don't even have the time to revise it now. So if you really can't handle a few mistakes (that will be changed once I get around to revision) you really need to get a new hobby and stay off of this site._

_Ranting done…_

_

* * *

_

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: Library Scandals_

_

* * *

_Hermione nudged Ginny as they sat in Potions. When Ginny glanced over, Hermione mouthed, 'look at Malfoy.' Ginny nodded and looked over at Draco. 

There he sat, staring blatantly at Ginny. His face was expressionless, but his eyes sparkled with regret. Ginny knew he was sorry about everything, but she wouldn't give in that easy. She simply raised one eyebrow seductively and blew a kiss to him.

'_That was priceless_' Hermione mouthed, struggling to keep in her laughter. Draco tilted his head sideways, allowing his confusion to show. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Ginny noticed a shadow come up behind Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's so nice to know that my lesson is captivating your attention. I'm sure since you're so in tune with what I'm talking about, you'd love to write me a three parchment essay on it," Snape sternly growled, his eyes narrowed, hands clenched at his sides.

"Looks like someone's going to be at the library a long time tonight," Hermione laughed under her breath to Ginny.

"Isn't that perfect?"

_

* * *

_"Damn that girl! I haven't had sex in weeks because of her…every time I even try to get intimate with Cin, Buffy, or, god forbid, Pansy, I see her face, smell her hair, of hear that intoxicating voice of hers. What I wouldn't give to shag her senseless, gah, wait! What am I saying? Bad thoughts!" Draco hit his head with the palm of his hand. Ginny snickered from her convenient hiding spot behind a bookshelf. Draco's extra homework was taking him so long; everyone else had already left the library. 

_'I didn't know I had such an affect on the boy! Looks like I'll have to use this to my advantage.'_ Ginny smirked and glanced down at the outfit her and Hermione had pieced together. The short denim mini-skit revealed her light legs which gave way to black heels that Demi found in her trunk. Her sip-up top revealed her flat stomach and was bright pink with small strawberries placed randomly around.

Frankly, the whole idea had been Ginny's, but Hermione, being the genius she was, had put everything together. She had spied on Draco for the rest of the day, listened to all his conversations, and found out his plans. Everything had to be perfect if Ginny was to successfully seduce Draco. To tell the complete truth, Ginny was nervous, not that she wasn't experienced in the area of sexual encounters. She'd made out with Dean twice on a dare, her and Neville had gotten pretty close to going all the way, and then there was Harry.

Only Hermione knew the full extent of what had went on with Harry the previous summer. They hadn't officially been "together," but Ginny had given it up to him. It was a spur of the moment thing and Ginny regretted it all. Harry now had a sort of an infatuation with her, but he didn't ever make it public. Ginny wished she could take it back, but she just cast the past as the past and went on with life. Ginny just considered herself lucky that Harry hadn't told anyone and only worshipped her privately.

So, as Draco continued to try and get Ginny off his mind to finish the extra Potions assignment, she sauntered out, swaying her hips and slightly sticking out her chest. She had to stop herself from smiling as Draco's mouth dropped open and his quill clattered to the floor.

Ginny bent down, back facing the open-mouthed Slytherin, grabbed the quill, and slowly rose back to standing. When she turned around, she saw Draco had the silliest grin on his face. "I believe this belongs to you, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said in his ear and lay the quill on the table.

Draco nodded and stared at Ginny, not saying a word.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting!" She apologetically smirked, sitting down on the table.

"Of course not," Draco finally managed to choke out.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to interrupt your important studies with petty desires…" Ginny traced the table top with her index finger while licking her lips.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Draco! Did you think that a young, easy girl such as myself could resist your untouchable-ness? Of course not! I need to have you for myself!" She watched as his eyes widened and finally a smirk overtook his face. _'I've almost got him! Just to make it more believable, then a quick turn on, and then…'_ she laughed inwardly.

Ginny took Draco's hand that had been laying on the table and put all his fingers down except his middle on, which she took into her mouth. After getting him with that one, she led his hand the zipper that held her shirt closed. Without even having to help him, he unzipped it.

Then, without warning, Ginny leapt forward and captured Draco's lips for her own. He deepened the kiss first, running his tongue along her bottom lip before letting it invade her mouth. He was such a good kisser, Ginny was reluctant to pull back, but after getting a few more minutes of his expertise, she did.

"What's wrong?" Draco panted, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, nothing…except…" she bit her lip and tried her best to look seductive as she let herself hop off the table and into his lap. She gave him a couple of slow grinds that left him short of breath and extremely aroused.

"Except what?" He finally managed to ask.

"Except…" She drawled out, milking the moment for all it was worth. She still sat in his lap and could feel him against her. She resisted the urged to keep going and finally broke down. "I had you going this whole time," she laughed out loud. She jumped out of his lap and immediately zipped her shirt back up. She danced around the table, laughing at the confused boy.

"This was just a sick joke?" Ginny could hear the anger ebbing into his voice.

"A sick joke? Yes, to repay you for how well you stuck up for me the other afternoon," Ginny spoke sarcastically, jabbing Draco in the chest with her index finger.

Draco's faced burned with embarrassment and when he finally spoke again, his voice had a hard, shame-filled edge to it. "Don't touch me. I only did what was best for you, so don't accuse me of not sticking up for you. Do you know what us together would cause? Your life would be a living hell. Everyone that wants me would hate you and you'd have everyone breathing down your neck constantly. Besides the fact, when we met up at the Hog's Head a few weeks ago, Potter was there. Pretty soon, I'll have the 'Dream Team' on my ass every hour of the day, regardless of if we're together or not. Us getting together would just make it worse. And as if you don't know, Potter is obsessed with you, he doesn't even try to hide it, everyone knows."

Ginny took his momentary silence as a chance to jump in and say something, but Draco started up again.

"You know that's what everyone wants, Ginny. For you and Potter to be the 'Dream Couple.' You should just do what everyone wants and make it easier on yourself."

Ginny's eyes burned with tears and she took a short gasp of air before saying her piece. "I'm not everyone, Draco! Maybe you think this is wrong, but I want you…"

"Why even pretend this is going to work, Ginny? You dream too much of love. Jerk your head out of the clouds and come back down to reality!"

"Fine, Draco…but can't we give this a try? For love's sake?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and gave the one answer that was music to Ginny's ears.

"Yes…"

_

* * *

__Yes…kind of short, I guess. But hope you liked it. Personally, not one of my favorite chapters, but it helps with the plot a little bit. I guess that's all that matters._


	10. So Everyone Can Know

_You guys better love me…I have work in an hour and a half._

_

* * *

_

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten: So Everyone Can Know_

_

* * *

_"Hey Ginny, I know we're already late for breakfast, but can we talk?" 

Said girl whipped around and found herself facing Harry. She hadn't talked to him since he stayed at the Burrow. She was quite curious about what he wanted. So she stopped and put on a fake smile.

"Thanks for waiting." Harry smiled back at her, although his was genuine.

Ginny had to admit that Harry was very good looking. His shaggy dark hair and deep green eyes were enough to drive any girl wild, but they just weren't for Ginny. Harry was tall and built and he made Ginny feel inferior just standing next to him. "Well, I need to ask you something. I though I'd get to you before Ron did. You know how overdramatic he can get about you. I hear you've been getting with Draco."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "We're thinking about getting together."

"How's that work? I've wanted you for so long, and he just decides he likes you a little bit, and you throw yourself at his feet! What about what we've shared? What about this summer?" An evil glint flashed through Harry's eyes.

"Don't Harry! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone what happened." She was scared now. Harry would tell Ron and then Draco would probably find out and Ron would expect Harry and her to get together. Harry could be her downfall.

"I will all work out that way, won't it? Besides, mummy and daddy wouldn't be too happy if they found out what we did," Harry taunted in a sing-song voice.

"You wouldn't…you've never be allowed at the Burrow again…You'd just be screwing yourself over." Harry shook his head again, the malevolent glint still in his eyes.

"I'd just tell your parents we're engaged. They would be so happy, you know that's what they want, for me and you to be together."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears. _'Damnit, don't cry in front of him, he'll think you're weak!'_ Ginny commanded herself. She held her tears back as she clenched her trembling fists at her sides. "You're wrong, Harry, you're damn wrong…" She turned to walk away.

"I'll tell Ron, Ginny! You know I will!"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists so tight she felt her nails cut into the palms of her hands.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

She finally opened her eyes and saw she'd run straight into Hermione and Connor. When she saw them like that, so…happy, something inside of her snapped. Her dam of resistance broke, and the tears flowed everywhere.

"What happened?" Hermione released Connor's hand and hurried over to where Ginny stood, sobbing into her hands without anymore control.

"Harry…and…Draco…tell….Ron…" That's all Ginny got out before she buried her face in Hermione's sweater.

Hermione 'shh'd' against Ginny's hair and waved her hand at Connor, gesturing at him to go get the three of them seats in the Great Hall. Connor nodded and walked off.

"Now, Ginny. Calm down and tell me what happened." Hermione pried the sobbing girl away from her and look down at her now drenched lavender sweater with new make-up smears.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, twisting a lock of her straight hair.

"Don't worry about it, hun. Just tell me what's wrong, you look like a wreck." Hermione took off her sweater and wiped the make-up off of Ginny's eyes.

"Thanks, Herms…Don't worry about it. Breakfast is waiting, let's get some food." Ginny put on a smile and hugged her friend.

"Are you sure? You were spouting like a water fountain a few minutes ago!" Hermione picked up her bag and folded her robes and soiled sweater over her free arm.

Ginny nodded and trailed behind Hermione into the Great Hall. As much as she hated to agree with Harry, she knew she was screwed. Harry would tell Ron and some agreement would have to be made.

"Ginny, are you going to sit down?"

Ginny was jerked out of her thoughts by Hermione's voice. Her friend was looking up at her in concern, along with Demi, Jayden, Neville, and Connor.

"Sorry, I've been a bit spaced out lately, I just need some food." She hurriedly sat down next to Demi and took a small swig of pumpkin juice, and almost threw up. When she saw that everyone was staring at her, she smiled and lifted the glass to her lips again, faking the drink.

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Audrey walked in, on Colin Creevy's arm. Now here was something that caught Hermione's eye. She hadn't seen the two at Hogsmeade together, and obviously not since then. _'It'd been three weeks, Audrey's due for a break up soon. And Hermione just must be blind,'_ Ginny thought.

Audrey quietly took a seat right across from Hermione. Obviously the older girl was surprised, and was even more so when Audrey began to speak to her.

"Can you pass the bacon?"

Even though Ginny was horribly upset, she had to fight back a laugh. Hermione's cheeks grew a crimson red. She picked up a platter and thrust it at Audrey. As it skidded toward the younger girl, Colin put out his hand, stopping it. A few pieces skittered off, landing in Audrey's lap.

"You don't have to be such a bitch, Granger."

Colin had just made a huge mistake. Connor tried to stop Hermione, but his reaction time was a second too slow. Hermione had already lunged over the table at Colin, taking Audrey down as well. Ginny could hear the young girl yelping at Hermione pummeled Colin.

Ginny slid around the side of the table, pushing through the crowd that had already formed. When she finally pushed her way through the throng of people, Ginny gasped in horror. Hermione was straddling the boy about mid-waist and had his own shoe in her right hand. She was whacking him repeatedly across the face, screaming "How dare you! Don't you ever…"

Ginny sighed in exasperation and jogged over to her friend. Hooking her arms around Hermione's waist, Ginny drug her off of the close to unconscious Colin. In a last ditch effort to hurt him, Hermione tossed the shoe at his head, hitting him yet again.

Audrey had pulled herself away when Hermione had knocked her over with Colin. She sat nearby, whimpering as she'd watched Colin be beaten by Hermione.

As Ginny kept her hold on Hermione, Professor McGonagall rushed over and immediately dropped to her knees by Colin. "Mr. Creevy! Are you alright?" Colin slightly lifted his head and Ginny cringed at the sight of his gradually forming black eye and the scrapes and bruises on his cheeks and forehead.

"Creevy, Granger, Weasley, Wells! Come with me!" McGonagall commanded sternly. Hermione had finally calmed down and was blushing and avoiding Connor's incredulous stare.

As Ginny marched past Luna, she heard the strange girl whisper, "Trouble is only what you make of it, remember?"

_

* * *

__Yes, another slightly short chapter. Sorry, but I had all of these already planned out when I wrote this. Hope you liked the chapter…I rather like beating people in the head with their own shoes!_


	11. As if Fighting Weren't Enough

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven: As if Fighting Weren't Enough…_

_

* * *

_"How long are we going to be here?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. Hermione didn't answer, and she hadn't said a word since McGonagall had left the four of them there. 

"Here Colin, take this." Ginny watched as Audrey handed her bleeding counterpart the handkerchief that had been tucked into the top of her highlighter yellow high-tops. Colin pressed his cheek with the cloth, which was bleeding profusely.

"Thanks, Audrey," Colin loudly spoke, "But I wouldn't need this if it weren't for psycho bitch over there."

Colin had made his second mistake of the day…

Hermione again lunged forward at Colin, but this time, the young boy was prepared. When they clashed, both were swinging and swearing.

Ginny again skidded to the rescue, knowing Hermione would be in twice the trouble for fighting again, especially in Dumbledore's office.

"You could help," Ginny yelled at Audrey over the noise. She tugged at Hermione's arm, the only thing she could manage to grab and Hermione was tugging back, eager to get a hold of Colin.

Audrey whimpered several times before shuffling over and dropping to her knees and taking a surprisingly firm grip on Colin's shirt. When Colin felt this, he turned to see who it was. Hermione took this momentary stillness on Colin's behalf to knock him square in his face, scraping his lip with a ring, one with a ruby-red stone…one Ginny had never seen before.

Colin turned back to return fire, but Audrey lashed out, clamping her hand around Colin's chin. "Colin!"

Audrey looked mad. Audrey looked serious. Audrey looked…exhausted. Ginny had never seen her look serious about anything, so this was a surprising first.

Ginny didn't take the time to admire Audrey's new found look. She quickly up-rooted Hermione from the ground and jerked her into her chair. Not a minute later, McGonagall walked in, closely followed by Dumbledore.

"You look a bit more rough and tumble than what I expected," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

_'He knows,'_ Ginny though, gripping the arm of her chair.

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and she left. He then went to his desk, and slowly sat down, drumming his fingers together.

"Now, Mr. Creevy, if your lip permits, could you tell me what happened?"

Colin nodded, dabbing at his lip twice with the now blood covered cloth before beginning. "Granger attacked me! What more can I say? I was a gentleman and didn't once return fire. All harm done to her was done by her own hands while she was harming me!" Colin said his piece, sat back, and gave Hermione a cocky stare, as if daring her to say otherwise.

Hermione glared and sneered at Colin, while her hair hid her face.

"Ms. Granger, what happened?"

"I only return fire…sir," Hermione answered promptly, head now held high. Ginny wanted to die! Who was this imposter that had taken over her best friend, causing her to be a Slytherin dating, cocky, not-so-Hermione…Hermione!

"I assume that Ms. Weasley and Ms. Wells had something to do with this?"

"No!" Ginny immediately responded, but she heard a 'yes' resound from Colin's lips.

"So you did?" Dumbledore looked at Colin, although addressing Audrey and Ginny.

"Well, since Colin said it, it must be true! Everything Colin says is so profound," Hermione said sarcastically, tossing her hair and standing, walking toward Colin as she kept talking. "Why ever wouldn't you believe Colin? Sweet, innocent Colin, who has a mouth like a dirty sailor and the looks to go with it."

"Oh shut-up, Granger," Colin growled angrily under his breath.

Yet again, Hermione lost her temper. This pissed Ginny off. This wasn't like her best friend. By the time Dumbledore had pulled the two apart, Colin's lip was bleeding fresh blood and his arms were scratched up and down.

Again, Ginny asked herself who this girl was that replaced her best friend. The normal Hermione would never fight, let alone three times in one day and in front of the Headmaster. She would never date a Slytherin, or let her grades slip a point below exemplary.

"Ms. Granger! I've never seen this sort of behavior out of you! Punishment is a given and not out of line! I'm going to be light this time, because this is you four's first major offense. I'll let you off with a full week of detention."

"All of us?"

"Yes, there are three boys that will be washing cauldrons with the four of you, including Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I suspected that Ms. Granger would have been with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley until I saw what those boys had done. You may have fought twice Ms. Granger, but those boys hurt Mr. Malfoy pretty bad."

"Mr. Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Ginny spoke, leaning forward quickly, eyes wide in horror. What had her brother done?

"Well, all I can say is he put up quite a fight, but two against one isn't a fair fight."

"So, we'll be serving out detention with them?" Hermione looked triumphant. She tossed her hair back, that fighting glint still in her eyes.

As Dumbledore nodded, Ginny just about went crazy. She wanted to slap Hermione, but cry over Draco.

"You're dismissed."

Ginny sat there, waiting for the other three to leave.

"I'll wait for you outside," Hermione had a mixed hopeful look on her face.

"Don't bother, Ginny grumbled, but her friend didn't even hear.

"Professor Dumbledore, you said something about a fight. Can you tell me when it happened, please?" Ginny had a pleading note to her voice and Dumbledore took pity. And for anyone who knew anything, they knew Dumbledore knew everything. He knew everyone's business, but not in a bad way, but he knew who was dating who and who was mad at who, that matter of things.

"Not a minute after you left the Great Hall. That's why you were in here for so long unattended. Your fight, well I say that in a hypothetical way, simply wasn't as bad."

"It wasn't as bad?" Ginny's voice wavered with sadness. Fear was ebbing in.

"No."

"Where is Draco?"

"The hospital wing, along with the other two boys."

Ginny tore out of Dumbledore's office, not knowing what to expect.

_

* * *

_The first thing Ginny saw when she arrived in the hospital wing was Colin, sitting there, waiting to be attended to. Ginny ignored him completely, and glanced around. She took in Harry, sitting across from Colin with a big black eye. Next to Harry was Ron with four long scratches down each of his arms, and a welt on his cheek. 

"Ginny, you came to see us?" Ron spoke loudly, glancing first at Ginny and then at Harry.

No, I came to see…" She began to say.

"You aren't to see him, Ginny! You aren't! I'll tell Mum! She bloody wants to kill him already. What's she going to think? Besides, Harry already told me everything that happened. We told Draco, right before we…"

"You are an asshole, Ronald Weasley," Ginny interrupted, "And I'll see who I want to see, just like you do."

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but Ginny stormed off, not even wanting to hear what he had to say. She only wanted to see Draco. When she finally saw him, her eyes great wide. Colin's wounds looked like child's play compared to what Draco had.

Madame Pomfrey was pouring something on Draco's right arm, which had several open bit marks. His knuckles on both hands were bruised and his blonde, lovely hair was tousled and had a few speckles of blood in it. The front of his robes were ripped and he had a medium sized gash near his hairline. When he stood, despite Madame Pomfrey's screeches of protest, she saw he leaned heavily on his right foot. When he started toward her, Ginny saw he limped, making Madame Pomfrey screech even more.

"Mr. Malfoy, you sit down right now! That ankle is sprained!"

Draco ignored the yelling and limped his complete way over to Ginny.

"Draco, I…" Ginny began.

"No, don't say anything. Everything I need to know, I've been told. You never told me what happened this summer! Did you feel it wasn't important that you'd led Harry on and had him thinking you wanted to be with him? That you told him you just needed time to think? Is that all I was to you? Sex, so you could think? I only have one thing to say to you, and it'll be my last. Thanks Gin, you were an easy lay!" With that, he hobbled away, past Ginny, and out of the hospital wing.

"Well, Virginia, I've lost another patient. On your way out, tell your brother to come in so we can take care of those scratches. And do you know where Hermione is dear? She was supposed to come here with Colin after her meeting with the Headmaster." Ginny shook her head and walked away.

Why did things always turn out so bad?

_

* * *

__Alright, another chapter down, and only three more to go! Aren't you excited to see the conclusion of this damn thing? This one was a bit longer, no?_


	12. When Everything Goes Wrong

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve: When Everything Goes Wrong_

_

* * *

_It was almost Christmas, in fact, it was two days before the joyous holiday. The two Weasley children left had decided to spend the holiday at Hogwarts. More like Ron told Harry to tell Hermione to tell Ginny that they were to stay there, and Ginny complied, rather than start another fight. 

Ginny still hadn't worked up enough courage to say anything to Hermione about how moody and defensive she'd been since school started, but she could feel yet another fight brewing in the room between all the roommates.

_

* * *

_"Hermione." Ginny sat on the bed, crossing her legs nervously, waiting for her friend to reply. 

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that ring?"

"Ginny…you're going to kill me, but…I'm engaged."

Ginny gawked at the girl. _'How do you get engaged without telling your best friend?!'_ "Engaged?"

"And…pregnant…possibly…"

"Who are you? I don't even know you anymore! I don't even want anything to do with you. I can't believe you'd stoop to this!" Ginny screamed. Taking one last look at her so-called friend, she took off.

"Ginny, come back, I planned to tell you, I swear I did!"

"Then why didn't you? When you get engaged, you normally tell your best friend! When you think you're pregnant, you confide in your best friend!" Ginny huffed, stopping only momentarily.

"I'm not pregnant, I know I'm not…"

"You just said you were." Ginny walked back and stood directly in front of Hermione.

"At the beginning of winter vacation, when Connor took me out, we went to a muggle doctor and I got an abortion."

Shock absorbed Ginny, leaving her helpless and unknowing. She didn't know how muggle doctors did abortions, but un-needed abortions were painful in the wizarding world.

"What?" She stuttered, not sure she was hearing right.

"It was a last resort, Gin. I was confused, Connor was scared, I did the wrong thing and I know it." Hermione's voice cracked, but yet, she didn't cry.

"I hate you…" With that, Ginny lunged at Hermione, knocking both of them to the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Demi snapped, leaning up as the two fighting girls bumped against her bed.

"Stay out of it!" Ginny managed to yelp as Hermione started flailing, swinging her arms and legs everywhere, since she had no clue how to fight.

Audrey jumped up, peering through the meager early morning light, and drug her new boyfriend, some second year named Duran Linch, down to the common room.

"Hey!" Jayden yelled, "There aren't supposed to be any boys in the room unless we all agree on it!" She took off after Audrey.

Ginny finally got an edge on Hermione, pinning her legs down, and began swinging at anything she could hit. Hermione's hands flew up to shield her face, but it was no use, because Ginny's swings didn't stop.

Jayden came back and pulled Ginny off Hermione, and strings of "I hate you!" rang out through the morning.

_

* * *

_Two days later, on Christmas day, the bedroom was still full of stunned silence. Even all the packages by the beds only did little to lighten the mood. 

Ginny dully took the packages by her bed and set them in her lap. The first one she opened was from her mother. It turned out to be a deep maroon sweater, which was exactly like the one Harry got every year. She blushed, but them grew angry and threw the sweater to the side, where it toppled off the bed. The next package was from Jayden, and it contained two chocolate frogs and a pair of hot pink fishnets.

"Jayden!" Ginny was shocked that the young girl would ever think of giving a gift like that.

"I thought they were cute! I bought everyone a pair." The girl shrugged as each girl, even Audrey, pulled out a blue package that was from her and ripped it open. Ginny noted that she was the only one who got the extra gift of chocolate frogs.

The next package was from Demi, and it contained two inkwells and a new quill. _'How conservative, just like Hermione used to be,'_ Ginny thought bitterly. Taking a glance at Hermione, she watched as her maybe friend opened her packages and laughed with their roommates. Oddly enough, Ginny felt left out.

Instead of dwelling on this new feeling, she picked up another package, this one wrapped in brown paper. _'Love Luna'_ was scrawled in the corner…

_

* * *

_Sparky jumped onto Ginny's lap. Looking down at the cat, Ginny was instantly reminded of her friend. 

"Ginny," a familiar male voice called out.

She looked up and saw Connor, walking briskly toward her. Considering she was outside, she didn't think anyone would find her. It was already mid-April and she still had not talked to Hermione. Still, she felt bad about how harsh she had been. It was, in fact, Hermione's decision, not her own, to get an abortion. She should've been supportive in her best friend's time of need.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you should just make up with Herms? What's done is done. You shouldn't bust up such a good friendship for something like this," Connor didn't say this arrogantly, because it was just as much his fault.

"I know, Connor…"

"She really misses you, you know? Almost as much as you miss her, I bet." With that, Connor made his way back across the front lawn, towards the castle.

"You know what Sparky, I think he may be right," Ginny said as she held the lavender cat close and snuggled him.

Little did she know, Draco watched from the castle doors, wondering how wrong he could've been about what he said to her.

_

* * *

__Yes, interesting chapter, huh? Two more to go and then we're done!_

_Much love guys!_


	13. One Last Time

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Thirteen: One Last Time_

_

* * *

_"The isolation did you some good, I guess." Hermione joked as she, Connor, and Ginny walked towards Advanced Potions the next day. 

"Yeah," Ginny smiled at her friend. Both girls were of a stubborn nature and were not quick to apologize, considering they had been able to snub one another for three and a half months.

"There's Draco…" Hermione whispered quietly, slightly jerking her head toward said boy.

"You two still in a tiff?"

"Tiff is an understatement. Until he realizes what my brother and Harry told him was mostly lies, we have nothing between us."

"I'll talk to him." Connor gave Hermione a brief kiss before taking off toward his once very best friend.

The two girls sat together, hands laced as one, and watched Connor talk to Draco. When he came back, Ginny pounced.

"What'd he say?"

"Not that she'd want to know…" Hermione sarcastically joked; taking her seat and adding a couple minor touch ups to her potions homework.

"He'll see you soon…it'll all make sense then, I swear."

"I trust you," Ginny sighed, quickly sitting as Snape entered the room.

_

* * *

_"Ginny?" 

The girl sat up quickly, hearing her name whispered through the inky dark. When she turned her head, she saw Draco sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How'd you get in here?"

Draco snorted. "You're such a romantic, Weasley."

"Don't call me that…" She rolled herself in the blankets and turned over. "I need sleep, since my fiancée is graduating tomorrow." Since their fight, Ginny had complied with her family's wishes. Harry and her were engaged, and tomorrow was graduation.

Draco's expression softened and he touched her exposed shoulder. She started to jerk away, but his arm slid fully around her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She froze in shock. _'What is he doing?'_

"I've missed you Ginny, and I'm sorry. I know what you're doing is right. I don't want to interfere…that much. I meant to talk to you over a month ago, but I just didn't want to mess things up. Can I stay with you?"

Ginny, still shocked, nodded. She turned to face him. "Only tonight?"

"You're almost married, Gin. I wouldn't want to mess up your perfect life. Just tonight, Ginny, just tonight." With that, Draco pressed his lips to Ginny's, and life was good. Life was right. Life was perfect, for now…

_

* * *

_The next morning, Draco woke early. The sunlight was only beginning to weakly shine through the window by Ginny's bed. He smiled thoughtfully._ 'What a beautiful start to a tragic day…'_ He thought sadly. 

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

He looked down at the red-headed angel that lay in his arms and smiled sadly. "I'd never miss saying goodbye to you, especially now that it's…" He stopped short, not wanting to upset her anymore than she would be today.

Ginny lowered her head low, trying to cover her sorrowful face.

"Don't worry, Ginny…your life will be grand," He whispered as he settled closer to her. He tucked her head up under his chin and breathed in her flowery scented hair. "Think of it. Harry will probably become a famous auror, you'll have perfect children, because they'll be yours, and a beautiful home to keep you happy. Think, Ginny, just think." His consoling words did nothing to help her. She tried to imagine the perfect life Draco spoke of, but when it came to seeing her husband, she didn't see Harry. She saw the only man she would ever love…the one with platinum blonde hair, a wicked smile, and icy blue eyes that only warmed for her.

"I need to leave, Ginny…"

Blinking back tears, she nodded, knowing he was right. She wanted to object, to tell him that she loved him, that marrying Harry made her want to slit her wrists and die, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

"Goodbye, Draco…" She turned away, not wanting to see him leave. The tears brimmed over silently.

"I love you, Ginny…" He whispered into her ear, giving her one last kiss behind her earlobe. She felt the weight shift in the bed before stilling once again. "I always will…" He now stood next to the door, hand ready on the door knob.

"Just leave," Ginny choked out, pulling her knees up to her so that her body now resembled that of a fetus in the womb.

Draco smiled a sorrow-filled smile, understanding her need to get him away, but still not wanting to leave. He didn't even fully believe that leaving was the best thing, but he had a lifetime to convince himself that it was. He would heed her wishes, not wanting to upset her any longer, and never speak to her again…hopefully.

"I love you…" He heard just as he was closing the door. Never again would he hear those words from her mouth directed at him. Never would he feel the tingles that her lips caused whenever they touched anywhere on his body. Never would he know the joys of love again. She was it for him.

Ginny let out a dry sob, already out of breath from the silent tears. Her heart was breaking once more, only this time was much worse. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and stiffened. Hermione climbed into her bed with her and held her as only a best friend would as the girl sobbed as if her whole world was breaking.

And in the silence of sleeping Hogwarts, Draco's heart began to break.

_

* * *

_Graduation was over, and the Great Hall had been cleared of all but one table, which was pushed against a wall. That table held Ginny, a horrible mess inside, but a happy girl on the outside. She'd managed not to cry through the whole ceremony. 

"Hey!"

She jerked her head up at the misty voice and saw Luna. Ryan stood beside her, his arm hooked firmly around her small waist.

"Hi Luna." Ginny said, forced happiness in her voice.

"I brought you a cookie…" The strange girl held up a pinkish looking cookie in a napkin.

"Thanks. Don't let me keep you guys here, go have fun!" Ginny laughed, waving her hands at the couple to shoo away.

Luna looked unsure, but Ryan drug her out onto the dance floor. Ginny still admired how brave Luna was. She had to be, because she still wore her wacky outfits. For the special honor of graduation, the girl wore a silvery thin peasant blouse and a long black skirt with lime green vertical stripes. She had silvery and gold loafers on, with small black bows. She had her hair in high pigtails with lime green ribbons in each one. Even though Ginny was upset, she couldn't help but smile and Luna's quirky style.

_'Somehow, she was right,'_ Ginny thought as she smiled bitterly, thinking about what Luna had said on the train ride here. _"Trouble is only what you make of it."_

She scanned the room for Draco out of habit and saw him standing near the opposite wall with Buffy on his arm. Her bleach blonde hair was curled for the occasion and she was wearing a short black dress that was scantily cut mid-thigh. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she heard Buffy's laughter ring out across the room, making her nerves thin and her heart break. It took everything she had not to cry.

Before she could do just that, Hermione and Connor came walking over.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione looked as bright as every, her cheeks were flushed from dancing.

"Audrey's got a new man." Connor pointed at a corner close to a few dancing couples. Ginny glanced around and saw a third year boy, standing on his toes, making out with Audrey. He practically had her pinned against the wall, even though he was so short.

"Who's he?"

"Eric Verin. He's awful scary looking. Reminds me of a baby troll. I almost bloody cried when that kid smiled at us." Connor shuddered, closing his green eyes briefly before throwing his arm loosely around Hermione's shoulder.

"That bad, is he?" Ginny muttered, giving the couple a meek smile.

"Hey Connor. If the kid bugs you that much, why don't you go play PDA officer and go break up the smooching?" Hermione laughed, knowing her fiancée wouldn't pass up the chance.

"What a great idea!" The boy jetted off in the direction of the disgustingly public couple.

"Have you started wedding plans?" Hermione asked hopefully.

All Ginny could do was shrug and try to hold back her tears.

"I know Draco really loves you. I understand where he's coming from. It's all too complicated. Your families have been bitter rivals for God knows how long! Besides, Harry's good for you, hunny, he's going to be a great dad."

Yet again, Ginny's eyes welled with tears, but this time, she couldn't hold them back any longer. They fell freely, but when she saw a shadow fall across her lap, she quickly dried her eyes and looked up. It was the last person she wanted to see…Harry.

"Want to dance, love."

Ginny recoiled at the endearment and resisted the urge to glare, but just gritted her teeth. She wiped away the hairs that stuck to her tear-stained cheeks. She couldn't stand her future husband, but for Draco, she would always say yes.

Harry took her hand and led her out to the floor. She was trying to block his touch out with her mind, pretending it was another man's instead. Instead of focusing on that, she focused on the song that played slowly as they swayed together.

Within that dance, Ginny realized she would never be happy with Harry. But the love she felt for Draco made her unable to say no to any type of command he may request of her. So, for the love of her life, she smiled, and when a fast song came on, she danced, laughed, and gained flushed cheeks.

And Draco, as he watched Ginny dance and laugh with the wrong man, finally had the horrible relief of his heart fully breaking. He did the only logical thing. He left the room, leaving his date and friends behind to themselves, and cried lonely tears of a broken heart.

_

* * *

__And there it is! One last chapter, though technically it's an epilogue, before we are done people! Aren't you excited? Two years of waiting, and I'm finally done posting! W00t!_


	14. Epilogue

_Change is Everything_

_By: Sporkchild_

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue: Memories Never Fade_

_

* * *

_Ginny Weasley continued down Diagon Alley with her four year old daughter in tow. A sleek, lavender cat padded along beside them, tinkling from the bells tied around his neck, a present from Hermione. 

She smiled down at her child, which was the only light in her life. Her husband of almost four years had died, being an auror; he had always been at risk.

Harry had always thought it strange that his daughter had beautiful white blonde hair, and Ginny was sure that in the back of his mind, he knew what had happened five years before. She knew where her daughter got her coloring simply because she understood the repercussions of her actions. A sharp pang of guilt surged through her, and she stopped walking to pick up her child. She would never call her a mistake, because that little girl was the best thing that would ever happen to her. Ginny may not be able to be with the love of her life, but she had a little piece of him to look at everyday for the rest of her life.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The small voice put a smile on the older woman's face.

"We're going to see Auntie Hermy and Uncle Connor, baby."

"Where?"

"A restaurant."

"Is Diedre going to be there?"

Ginny nodded, knowing Evee was referring to Hermione and Connor's little girl, Diedre, who was only a year younger than her own daughter, fully christened Evelyn Ashley Elaine Potter.

Ginny's life had been hard, there was no denying that. She had left the man she loved to marry the man she hated. Few knew about Evelyn's true genetics. The creation of Evelyn caused her to drop out of Hogwarts right before her last year, and only recently had she finished her schooling.

As she continued down the road, struggling to keep Evee on her hip, something caught her eye. A flash of platinum hair up ahead caused Ginny to increase her pace a bit, hoping yet dreading it was him.

When her eyes finally took him in, she wasn't disappointed. He was dressed richly and his hair still covered his ears in a way that always seemed adorable to her. When he finally stopped looking in the shop window, he turned and saw her.

To say he knew nothing about her life after Hogwarts would be a complete lie. He knew Harry was dead, he knew they had a child and that burned him. His eyes fell on the child, and the burning sensation cooled instantly and was replaced with pride. She was beautiful, like her mother. He told her that she would have perfect children. But the best thing about the little child was that she was his flesh and blood. There was no denying that.

He parted his lips to speak, his heart still did beat only for Ginny. But when she shook her head, he closed them once again. She shot him a look as if to say "I know, I'm sorry, but some things are just better left unsaid."

The love still radiated between them, they could both feel it, but what was the use in bringing it all up again? Not when they had already been through so much pain together.

So with her head held high, she walked by the only man she would ever love with a smile on her face. Only Draco could see the sadness and the heavy heart she held inside.

Evelyn looked back at him and smiled shyly, maybe she didn't know him now, but he knew that she would eventually.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIN!**_

_Oh my gosh, can you believe it's over? Artemis did a major revision on this epilogue for me, so you can thank her if you liked it that much. I did originally have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if it will ever be posted, nor do I know if it will be finished. I may write something else sometime later, but I'm not sure. Just tell me what you think! I know the writing is pretty bad, but I've improved a lot since I originally wrote this (I believe I was only 14 or 15) and if I ever choose to go back and rewrite it, I'll be sure to do much better._


End file.
